When History Repeats Itself
by Piecesof16
Summary: When 27 year old Alexis meets her family after a trip to Chile, the castles become victims of a terroristattack. When the FBI gets involved, Alexis' job ends her up looking more like her father then she could ever imagine. More detailed summary inside.
1. Ch 1

**Title: When History Repeats itself**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

**Summary: set 11 years in the future. 27 year old Alexis has got a steady job as a reporter for the New York Times. After she returns from a 2 week assignment in Chili, she goes out for lunch with her family, when they become victims/witnesses of a terrorist attack. The FBI gets involved, and after Alexis has written an article about the attack, it turns out the FBI wants to pay the NY Times for more press about them, and they put Alexis in. She now has to shadow an FBI-team, led by a very egocentric officer. Beckett/Castle, Alexis/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle. So anything seen in Castle is NOT mine. Also, I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own OC Lilly Castle. She's property of TheRealValerie, who's gonna use her in one of her fics (I thought it was a chapter from 'their sound of music'). Her fic hasn't been posted yet, but I asked her if I could use little Lilly. So please, don't get mad at me, or therealvalerie…… Anyway, on with the story!**

"And… 9. Done." Alexis smiled as she filled the last empty box of her sudoku game. It hadn't been a hard game, but it kept her from being bored. Sure, playing Sudoku for over an hour gets boring, but she also had her iPod, with the game 'bubbleshooter' on it. That was enough to keep her entertained all trip. She didn't like travelling that much, especially when she had no work to do. But this time the travelling meant that she was going home.

She had just been in Chili for 3 weeks, to write some articles about the political crisis there. The government had really screwed up there, and most of the people were very angry. Her job was to write about what was happening around the embassies, what the government was planning, and what the people thought about it. Before she left, she had sent her last articles out, which meant she didn't have any work to do while traveling. She'd get her new assignments back in New York.

It had been a lot of fun, but she couldn't wait to go home again. She missed her father, stepmother and of course her little sister Lilly. It wasn't unusual for her to work abroad; she was a journalist, after all, but she hoped her next assignment would be in New York, so she could spend some more time with her family. Of course, they call and e-mail when she's abroad, but still… that wasn't the same.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we're about to land at the LaGuardia airport in New York. We thank you for…….."_ But Alexis didn't listen to the rest of the speech. She had heard it too often already. Travelling wasn't a weird thing for her as a reporter, so she could dream those 'thank you' speeches by now. She grinned as she fastened her seatbelt, patiently waiting for the plane to land.

**********

"LEXY!" Lilly's enthusiastic greeting was the first thing Alexis heard from her family when she got off the plane. This was of course followed by the 9 year old hugging Alexis, and her father hurrying towards her.

Alexis smiled. "Hey Lills." She said, while hugging her back. The girl smiled. "Lexy, How was Chili?" "I think we all want to know that Lilly." She heard her father say. Lilly looked at her father pouting. "But I really want to know dad!" Rick Castle grinned, and lifted his youngest daughter up. "Why don't we let Alexis get her stuff first, and she'll tell us all about it when we sit down for lunch." He suggested to the nine year old, while kissing Alexis on the check. "Welcome home by the way." He told her.

"Thanks dad." Alexis grinned and hugged her father. "Now, where did you leave Kate?" She said, while walking towards her bags. "She's gonna meet us at the café, she had to finish some work." Her father replied, while putting Lilly down again. "Paperwork?" Alexis lifted an eyebrow, and Rick grinned in amusement. "No, not this time. She wouldn't want to miss picking you up at the airport just because of some paperwork."

Alexis nodded. "True. So what is it then? Another murder?" Rick shook his head. "No, not exactly. She had to fill the new captain in about the latest case. Ryan and Esposito were both gone, that's why. But like I said, we'll meet her at the café. And then you can tell us all about Chili. I'd leave the rather inappropriate parts out though, since Lilly's around."

Alexis sighed. "Dad, you should know by now I'm not like you." Rick grinned. "Just checking." Lilly looked from her dad to Alexis in confusion. "Inappropriate? What do you mean dad?" The little girl asked, which caused Alexis to burst out in laughter, and Castle to look very surprised. "We'll explain later, when your mum's there too." Alexis told her little sister, while her father looked at her in surprise. "Alexis! You're only back for 5 minutes, and you already found a way to kill me!"

Alexis smiled as she picked her bags up. "Maybe I'm a little more like you then you thought." She replied, with a huge grin on her face. "And I'd prepare myself if I were you, it looks like Lilly's gonna be a _lot_ worse."

Castle sighed desperately. "I'm doomed, ain't I?" Alexis nodded. "Absolutely. But now I'm hungry, let's go." She said, while walking towards the exit, followed by her little sister. Castle sighed, and followed his 2 daughters.

*************

Kate was already waiting for them when they arrived at the café, and had ordered drinks for all of them. Coffee for herself and Rick, an Iced Tea for Alexis, and a cola for Lilly. True, Lilly was quite hyper already, but since it was Alexis' sort of 'welcome home party', Kate didn't mind.

"Welcome home Alexis." Kate smiled as the 3 sat down at the table. Alexis hugged her, and Lilly started drinking her cola. "It's good to be home again mom." Alexis said, before taking a sip of her Iced Tea. "And thanks for ordering drinks, I was really thirsty." She added smiling. Kate nodded. "No problem, I figured as much."

Alexis grinned, and Castle bent down to kiss his wife on the check. "Don't I get a welcome home?" He asked her. Kate shook her head and sighed. "Unfortunately, you haven't been gone for 3 weeks." "Your words wound me detective. You wouldn't want our daughter to grow up without a father would you." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know Rick. You might have a bad influence on her." Rick grinned. "True, but Alexis turned out fine as well." While that was said, Alexis bent down to Lilly, and whispered something in her ear.

Kate was about to reply, when Lilly interrupted them. "Mommy, what does 'inappropriate' mean?" Alexis burst out in laughter, Kate lifted an eyebrow in surprise, and turned to Rick, who seemed taken by surprise. "Why don't we talk about your sister's trip instead, and I'll tell you what it means later." He told her, trying to change the subject.

"But Lexy said you'd tell me when mommy was there too." Lilly pouted. Kate looked at Castle with a big grin on her face. "Did he now? Well, we don't want him to break his word now, do we?" She asked, sounding as innocent as possible. Rick looked at his eldest daughter, his eyes begging for help. But before Alexis could say anything, Kate chimed in. "I wouldn't try that Rick. She was probably the one who reminded her."

Rick looked from Alexis to Kate, and then back to Alexis, who was grinning sheepishly. "You didn't…" he started, but Alexis interrupted him. "Oh come on dad, we all know you'd be quite disappointed in me if I didn't." He shrugged. "True, but still. Teaming up against me, my own family!" He said, trying to look hurt. He groaned when Lilly started poking him.

"Dad, you'd tell me what 'inappropriate' means, remember." She said, still poking him. Rick sighed, accepting the fact he had lost this round. "Okay honey, but you'll have to stop poking me first." Lilly kept poking him, while debating with herself. Finally, she stopped. "Okay." She sighed. "But just hurry, I also want to know what Chili was like." She said, looking at Alexis.

Kate and Alexis smiled at each other, and Rick nodded. But before he could start explaining, he was interrupted by a loud bang, and glass an rock flying around them. "Get down!" He shouted, while he pushed all of them under the plastic table. "Cover your heads!" Kate shouted to Lilly, who, for once, obeyed without questioning why. Rick and Kate had already covered their heads, as had Alexis, but she was the only one who had her eyes open, to watch what was going on, and to check when the worst was over. 'Somehow, I'm guessing I just got my new assignment.' She thought.

**A/N: Okay, so this is a kinda crappy ending, I apologize for that. Really. But I had to end it here, because I haven't thought of the names for a few new (and main) characters yet. I need 2 men, and 1 woman name. If any of you has got suggestions, please share. I'll make sure to thank you in the AN's. And don't forget to review, I'd love to know how you guys think about this fic. More chapters should be up soon, but I'm not gonna promise anything (RL can be pretty chaotic sometimes).**

**-xxx- VPDagent/Irmoesss/Liz (Since I'm about to change my username into Irmoesss)**


	2. Ch 2

**Title: When History Repeats Itself**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Castle. I don't own Lilly Castle either, nor do I own the name Giorgios 'Yoyos', or Hello! Project (I stole one of the member's last name, sorry). Also, the Kensington in this fic is in no way associated with the Kensington from my other fic.**

**THANK YOU'S: Of course a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers, and SPECIAL thanks to **_**photofreak83**_**, for giving me a nice name idea, **_**Believesvueo**_** for pointing out I misspelled Chile (my apologies for that one, I fixed it immediately), **_**TheRealValerie**_** for letting me borrow Lilly Castle, and **_**DAWA**_** and **_**DoorMatt**_** for letting me borrow their first names for 2 of the chars. Virtual cookies to all of you!!**

As soon as the worst part of the explosion was over, Kate and Alexis got up from under the table and started working. Part of that work was checking if Lilly and Rick were okay. They hugged them, and led them to a spot on the crime scene, at which Lilly could calm down.

After they called 911 for help, Kate called the Twelfth Precinct to tell them about what happened, and Alexis called her boss at the New York Times, to ask permission tom write the article. Both of them were covered in ashes, but that didn't bother them.

"I'm taking you're gonna write an article about this?" Kate asked Alexis, who nodded in response. "I just got permission from my boss. This is going to be in the news anyway, and since I saw what happened, I'm the best fit for the job." "Then I don't think you'll mind taking witness statements for me?" Kate asked her. "You'll need them anyway, and that way, I can start fencing off the area." "Of course I don't mind. Ryan, Esposito and Lanie will be here soon, right?"

Kate nodded. "They told me they'd be here as soon as possible. They still had to pick up a suspect for our latest case though." Alexis nodded, and they started working.

******

While the two women were doing their jobs, Lilly and her father were still under the table. Lilly was shaking with fear, and her blue eyes were filled with terror and confusion. It was like she didn't exactly know what was going on, but she knew that is was bad, and that lots of people were hurt.

"Daddy, what's going on?" She asked, still shaking a bit. Rick Castle pulled his daughter into a tight hug, and tried to reassure her. "It's nothing dear." He said, but Lilly wasn't that easy. "But the explosion… the agents…" Rick sighed. "Lilly, how much do you know about other religions?" Lilly blinked, and closed her eyes to think. "Well… there are the Christians, the Jews, and... the Islam?" She opened her eyes again. "But I don't know that much."

Rick smiled softly. "Well, it's a start. Lilly, you know that sometimes, the people with different religions don't get along?" She nodded. "Yes, Lexy told me once, because of one of her articles." "Of course she did. Then I guess you also know that some people take their beliefs very seriously?"

Lilly nodded slowly. "Serious enough to do this, sometimes." Rick added. "Oooooooh, so _that's_ why…" Rick nodded. "Yes, that's why."

Lilly looked at the damage of the explosion, and at the people who were currently being put on brancards. "I still don't understand." Rick hugged his daughter again. "When you're older, you will." "Daddy, do you think this'll happen again?" Lilly asked, her eyes filled with fear again. Rick shook his head. "No, I don't think so." Lilly nodded slowly, but didn't seem too convinced. "Hey, you know what? Let's go for ice cream when your mother and sister are finished." He said, smiling.

Lilly nodde happily. "YEY! And then, Lexy will tell us about Chile, right?" Rick grinned, happy that his daughter had forgotten about her other question for now.

*******

Kate had just finished fencing off the area, when she heard a car driving towards her. 'That's probably Ryan and Esposito.' She thought smiling. But as she looked in the direction the car came from, she realized it wasn't Ryan's car, nor was it Esposito's. It was a black car, with blinded windows. She sighed; She recognized the car as one of the FBI's.

"Great." She murmured. "My family almost gets blown up, and now the FBI's stealing my crime scene." Je was just praying it wasn't Will sitting in that car.

For once, her prayers were heard, as a tall man with short, dark brown hair got out of the car. He was wearing a dark blue FBI jacket, with dark blue jeans and black shoes. He was followed by another man and a woman, both of them wearing the same FBI jacket. The woman had long, brown hair in a pigtail, brown eyes, and under her light blue jeans Kate could see a pair of white trainers. The man had short, black hair, and almost as dark eyes. 'Probably his team.' Kate thought, while walking towards them.

"Excuse me," She said, holding up her badge and ID. "Detective Katherine Castle, NYPD. What is the meaning of this?" She asked the man, who was currently ordering the other 2 to do something. He sighed and turned around to face Kate, holding up his own badge and ID. "Special Agent Giorgios Kensington, FBI. Those 2 are Special agents Ogawa and Doyle. We're here to take over this crime scene." He said, before turning around to face his team. "Well, what are the 2 of you waiting for, get to work!" He shouted. They nodded and rushed off.

"I'm sorry about that, they're quite lazy." He said, while turning back to Kate, who seemed pretty annoyed. "What? Like you never get yelled at by your boss." He said, trying to defend himself. "First of all, no. I never get yelled at by my boss, because _I'm_ the boss." She said, which caused the man to look very surprised. "And second of all, what do you mean? Taking over the crime scene. The NYPD was here first!" Kensington laughed. "You're in charge of your team? That's just ridiculous. And the FBI is taking over, because this clearly was a terrorist attack, which makes it our jurisdiction."

Kate sighed, knowing she didn't stand a chance against him when it came to handing over the case. The more personal argument however… She was about to say something when she was interrupted by Alexis. "Here Kate, the witness statements you asked for." She said, while handing Kate her notebook. "You can give those to me." Kensington said, while snatching away the notebook.

"Hey, that's mine!" Alexis protested. "You have no right to take that away from me without my permission. And why would I give it to you in the first place?" "They're taking over the case Alexis, it's okay." Kate told her. "Ah, explains a lot." She turned to Kensington. "But I _do_ want my notebook back though." She said.

He nodded, and handed the small, brown notebook back to Alexis. "Here you go. You understand we're gonna have a few que-" But Alexis interrupted him, ripping a few pieces of paper from her notebook. "Here are the witness statements, mine included." She said, handing him the pieces of paper.

Kensington blinked, and took the pieces of paper. "Well, thanks." He said. "OGAWA!" He shouted. The woman, who was currently busy taking witness statements, looked up in surprise. "HERE, NOW!"

The woman excused herself and ran over to Kate, Alexis and Giorgios. "What is it, sir?" She asked, looking at him with her big, brown eyes. "You're done taking witness statements. This kind woman was nice enough to provide us with her own."

Ogawa looked at Alexis and smiled friendly. "Thank you miss…" "Castle." Alexis added helpfully. "Alexis Castle." "Kayleigh Ogawa." The girls shook hands, before turning back to Kate and Giorgios again. "So, what do you want me to do now?" Kayleigh asked.

"We have to keep the press away for now. The crime scene has to be processed first." "I'm sorry, but that's not possible." Alexis said to them. Giorgios sighed annoyed. "And why is that not possible, miss Castle?" He asked in a semi-friendly tone. "Because _I'm_ the press." Alexis said smiling. "Let me properly introduce myself to you; Alexis Castle, reporter for the New York Times."

Kensington groaned. "You're not serious, are you?" Alexis shook her head. "I am dead serious. Just live with it. But don't worry, I think I've got everything now. I'll be gone soon. Unless when you have some more questions for me or my family." "Who is your family?"

Alexis pointed to Rick, and Lilly, who seemed to have calmed down a little after the promise of getting ice cream. "Those 2 are my father and little sister. And Kate her is my stepmother." She said matter of factly. Kensington studied them for a while, and shook his head. "No, for now I haven't got any questions. But please leave your phone numbers, so I can contact you if I think of anything."

Alexis took her pen from her pocket, and wrote down the numbers. "There you go. Now, if you'll excuse us, it looks like my little sister is quite shaken up."They waved goodbye, and walked over to Castle and Lilly.

"MOMMY, LEXY!" Alexis smiled as she picked Lilly up. "Hey Lils. Have you calmed down a little?" Lilly nodded. "A little. Daddy said we'd go for ice cream when you were finished. So, are you finished?" She asked, looking at Kate, who nodded. "Yes Lilly, we're finished."

"YEY!" She shouted, as Alexis put her down. "Then, you're gonna tell us all about Chile, right?" Alexis nodded, and they walked towards the Ice cream bar, leaving the site of the explosion behind.

**And that was chapter 2^^ It took me quite a while to finish this one, but I think I'm pleased with the result. It's the longest chapter I've ever written =D  
I Have no idea when the next chapter'll be up though, since I just got this deal from my parents. me + tons of homework = me going to awesome concert in Paris, but me - tons of homework = lots of fanfiction, but me not going to the concert. So sorry guys, but I REALLY wanna go to that concert!!**

**Please review, they MIGHT encourage me to finish my homework sooner, so I can write more =D. When you do, also leave a happy birthday to my best friend DAWA! Her birthday is on the 17****th**** of March, and because she let me borrow her first name, I thought I had to do something in return. Virtual Cookies to everyone who whishes her a happy birthday!!! **

**And of course, if you've got any ideas for the story, stuff you want to see etc, please tell!!**


	3. Ch 3

**A/N: Okay, so this is the chapter where history really starts repeating itself^^ It takes place about a week AFTER the explosion. Also, I'm gonna properly introduce Special Agent Matthew Doyle in this one^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the New York times. For the rest of the disclaimer, check the previous chapters, because I DO own the nickname Miss Swann (It's one of mine. My first name isn't Amy though. Why I put it in? Well, I don't even know that ^^" She doesn't look like me AT ALL though )**

**THANK YOU: Of course a bid thanks to everyone who reviewed/story-/author-alerted etc. And a special thanks to Photofreak83 for the Happy Birthday. You get thanks from DAWA too, and even more virtual cookies^^**

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Alexis asked, as she walked into the office of her boss. She nodded. "Yes, Alexis. Please sit down. And haven't you learned by now you can cut the polite crap?"

Alexis grinned. "Sorry Denise." She sat down, wondering what was so important that she had to come to her office, instead of waiting to tell her later. Denise Collins had been Alexis' best friend since college. They both started at the New York Times together, and both of them got offered the position of chief-editor. But since Alexis preferred being a regular reporter, Denise got that position. But she and Alexis were still great friends, and Alexis usually got the assignments she wanted to do.

"Alexis, do you remember that article you wrote last week? About the bombing at the cafe?" "Of course. Lilly has still got nightmares about it." Denise nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must've been awful for her to see. But back to the original subject; the article." Alexis frowned. "What about it?"

Denise nodded towards the door, and Alexis turned around. In the hallway she could see the same FBI agent that had been present at the crime scene last week. And he was clearly flirting with Amy, one of her co-workers. Alexis looked at her boss, who seemed pretty annoyed with that fact; Not because he was actually _succeeding_ at it, but probably because she considered it impolite.

"Miss Swann, Have you finished that article yet?" Amy blushed and shook her head. Denise grinned. "Well, get to work then. You can socialize when your work is finished." She nodded and quickly went back to work. "Mr. Kensington? I thought the FBI had something they wanted to talk about?" The man looked up, excused himself and walked into the office.

"Good afternoon madam." He said, kissing her hand. Denise sighed and pulled her hand away. "Leave the charm sir, this is a business meeting." Kensington nodded, and Alexis tries to suppress a grin. It looked like Kate wasn't the only one who didn't like the guy.

"Alexis, I take it you have already met FBI special agent Giorgios Kensington?" Alexis nodded. "Yes. He was present at the crime scene I wrote about." "No shit Sherlock." Kensington muttered, which was followed by a glare from both Denise and Alexis.

"Mr. Kensington, if you want me to accept the FBI's request, I'd advice you to shut up, so I can inform Alexis." He nodded, and sat down impatiently. "Hurry up though." Denise sighed and ignored him.

"Okay, where was I… Oh, right. Well, it seemed the FBI likes the press writing about them, and they are willing to pay for more. But, as every good reporter knows, research should be done."

Alexis nodded slowly. "Okay… so what has that got to do with me?" Denise sighed. "Well, I figured… since your dad has been working with the NYPD for so long, and you're one of our best reporters…" "So you want me to write those articles." Alexis asked her friend, who nodded slowly. "Actually, yes." Alexis smiled. "Shouldn't be a problem, right? So, what do you want me to do?"

Denise looked from Alexis to Kensington, and then back at Alexis, seeming quite uncomfortable. "Well, basically what our dad did for his research. Follow an FBI team, and see what they go through every day."

Alexis nodded slowly. "Right… And what team would that be? Not Will's I hope." Denise shook her head. "No, it's not Sorenson's team. It's…" She sighed. "His." She finished, pointing at Kensington, who was currently listening to some song on his iPod, completely ignoring the 2 women.

Alexis Laughed. "You're kidding, right?" When she saw Denise's serious expression, her smile faded away. "Denise… You've seen him! I told you about how he treated Kate! And you expect me to work with a guy like that?!"

Denise shook her head. "No, as a friend, I don't. Hell, as a friend, I wouldn't even have let him into the building! But we need the money, and they have specifically asked for the reporter who wrote the bombing article. So as your boss, I do expect you to work with him."

"I'm in the room!" Kesington said, but the women ignored him. Alexis sighed. "Guess I haven't got much of a choice." Denise shook her head. "No, you don't. But just give it a chance okay? If it's really impossible, you don't have to do it."

"And you!" She shouted, kicking the chair Kensington was sitting on. "You better make sure she's being treated well! Because if she isn't, I don't care how much money you pay, she can quit, and you can forget about the press!"

Kensington nodded. "Okay, got it. No need to be so aggressive." Denise glared, and turned to Alexis, handing her a piece of paper. "This is all you need to know for now. Good luck girl." She said hugging her friend. Alexis smiled. "Don't worry Denise, I'll be fine… I hope."

Kensington sighed loudly. "Are you girls finished with your goodbyes? We've got to get going! Work to do, case to solve…" "People to yell at…" Alexis softly added, which caused Denise to burst out in laughter.

********

When they arrived at the FBI office, Alexis already was quite annoyed. Not only didn't Kensington answer the questions she asked him, but he also tried not to say anything at all. He acted rude, and Alexis started wondering what was wrong with the man. And more importantly, how she was ever gonna live through this.

'Maybe I should ask Kate how she survived my dad…' Alexis thought, when they arrived at the FBI headquartes. It looked a lot like the FBI offices she sometimes saw in TV shows. Behind one of the desks, she recognized Kayleigh Ogawa, and the other man who had been present at the crime scene. They were probably playing some kind of videogame, because when Kensington glared at them, they quickly closed the screen, and the girl went back to her own desk.

"Ogawa, Doyle, I'd like to introduce you to the reporter who's gonne write about us." Alexis sighed annoyed. "I've got a name you know!" Kensington shrugged. "But I've only hear it once, a week ago, and I didn't remember it.

Kayleigh walked towards Alexis and shook her hand. "Kayleigh Ogawa, but you already know that." She said, smiling. "It's nice to see you again miss Castle." Alexis smiled. "It's nice to see you too Special Agent Ogawa."

Ogawa smiled and went back to her desk. The man walked forward and grinned. "I'm Special Agent Matthew Doyle." Alexis smiled and shook his hand. "Alexis Castle." "Well miss Castle. I wish you the best of luck with your articles." He said, before returning to his desk as well.

Kensington sighed. "And I'm Giorgois Kensington, but that's not important for now. What is important, is how far we are with locating that mobster!" He turned to his team. "Please tell me you weren't just playing that videogame!"

"Of course not boss." Matthew said, taking a piece of paper from the printer. "The warrant is coming this way, we'll have it first thing tomorrow morning." Kensington nodded. "Good job Doyle. Ogawa, how about you?"

Ogawa got up from behind her desk, grabbing a few pieces of paper as well, and stumbled towards them. "Wo! Ooops, sorrysir." She apologized, before handing him the papers. "The latest activities from the mobsters. Including a list of the main gang members and drugs dealers. Like Doyle said, we only have to wait for the warrant."

"Okay. When the paperwork's finished, you can go home." He said, taking a seat behind his desk. Alexis coughed. "Emm, what about me?" She asked. Kensington sighed. "You're here as an observer right? So, observe."

Alexis frowned. "Why should I waste my time watching you guys do paperwork?" Kensington looked up, seeming quite annoyed. "Fine. Either observe, or go home, but be quite, I have to concentrate." He said, turning back to his paperwork. Alexis shrugged. "Fine. Bye guys. Oh, how late should I be here tomorrow?"

Doyle grinned. "7 am probably." "Or just hand us your number, and we'll call!" Ogawa chimed in. Alexis smiled and handed them a piece of paper. "Okay, see you tomorrow." She said waving, before she walked out of the building, towards her home.

**A/N: Okay, I probably won't update in a while, with the testweek coming up next week. I really have to study, that's why. Also, my braces are being removed tomorrow! Yay for me!!**


End file.
